AA-12
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.1 |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression =0.5 |HipCamRecovery =12 |SightCamRecovery =12 |WeaponRecoverySpeed =18 |WeaponRecoilDamping =0.9 |MinHIPCameraKick =2.00,-0.21,-0.31 |MaxHIPCameraKick =2.50,0.40,0.30 |MinHIPDisplacement =-0.50,1.60,10.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement =0.80,2.40,12.80 |MinHIPRotation =1.20,-0.41,-0.50 |MaxHIPRotation =2.20,0.60,0.50 |HipfireSpreadFactor =0.08 |HipfireRecoverySpeed =12 |HipfireSpreadDamping =0.75 |MinAIMCameraKick =2.00,-1.00,-0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick =2.50,1.00,0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement =-0.11,0.30,10.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement =0.10,0.69,12.80 |MinAIMRotation =0.69,0.10,-0.31 |MaxAIMRotation =1.00,0.30,0.30 |SightMagnification =2.0 |ReloadTime =2.5 (3.7 w/ 20rd Drum) |EmptyReloadTime =3.1 (4.7 w/ 20rd Drum) |EquipSpeed =12 |AimingSpeed =14 (11.9 w/ 20rd Drum) |CrosshairSize =30 |CrosshairSpreadRate =400 |CrosshairRecoverRate =15 |WeaponWalkspeed =14 (13.5 w/ 20rd Drum) |AimingWalkspeed =8.4 |AmmoType = 12 gauge |ShotSuppressionRange = |TorsoMultiplier = 1 }} The AA-12 is an American Shotgun. It is unlocked at rank 112, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Auto Assault-12 (AA-12), formerly developed as the Atchisson Assault Shotgun, is a fully automatic 12 gauge shotgun. Developed in 1972 by Maxwell Atchisson, it has been continuously improved upon, up to the 2005 model, which is the current model of the AA-12. Over these 18 years, modifications to improve the recoil handling and weight have been made. A feature which is uncommon in most other automatic shotguns, the AA-12 is open-bolt, with no round in the chamber. This is more commonly seen on weapons such as submachine guns. Furthermore, due to the high use of stainless steel in the firearm, the AA-12 requires very little cleaning and lubrication, only needed after several thousand rounds. The AA-12 operates on the principle of constant recoil in which the bolt never slams into any other part of the gun other than the chamber, allowing the recoil spring to fully absorb most of the recoil. The AA-12 fires at a rate of 300 RPM, from an eight round box magazine, or from a 20 or 32-round drum magazine. However, the AA-12 only fires in fully automatic only. In theory, if one were to pull the trigger briefly enough, the AA-12 could fire a single shot.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atchisson_Assault_Shotgun In-Game ''General Information The AA-12 is a fully automatic shotgun—the only one in-game. It has a fairly fast rate of fire (RoF) for a shotgun, at 300 RPM—slightly faster than the DBV12 but slower than the Saiga-12. Damage is fairly average for a shotgun, with maximum damage being 25 and minimum damage being 19—resulting with a one-shot kill (1SK) requires four pellets up close and six-pellets at the end of its damage drop-off. Range is also average, with damage beginning to drop off at 50 studs and ending at 100 studs. Muzzle velocity is average for a shotgun, at 1500 studs per second. Accuracy is poor for a shotgun. The AA-12's pellet spread is quite wide—even Slugs are affected by its poor accuracy whilst aiming-down-sights (ADS). Its time to kill (TTK) is equal to other shotguns up close, but the average damage, range and poor accuracy means the AA-12's 1SK ability is less consistent and shorter than most shotguns. Recoil is mild, although more noticeable given the fully-automatic nature of the weapon. Magazine capacity is average, at eight rounds. This can be increased with the 20-round drum attachment, although this results in a slower reload time and walkspeed. Normal reload times are fast for a magazine-fed shotgun, requiring 2.5 seconds for a tactical reload and 3.1 seconds for an empty reload. However, the reload speed is fairly average compared to other magazine-fed weapons. Usage & Tactics The main feature of the AA-12 is its fully automatic fire mode, which allows for the user to constantly suppress an opponent or area without lifting one's finger off of the trigger. This comes at the cost of the AA-12 being extremely inaccurate, given the wide pellet spread. This prevents it from stepping on the toes of already well-established shotguns, but makes it a tough weapon to beat in close-quarters-combat (CQC). The other major feature of the AA-12 is its exclusive 20-round drum magazine. The extended magazine alone makes the shotgun extremely versatile, with a trade off for slower reload time and walkspeed; not equipping it will make it suited for a more traditional run-and-gun playstyle, whereas equipping the extended magazine will set the AA-12 as a more defensive, 'sentry' type playstyle. Interestingly, due to the lower damage differential over range, the AA-12 is less punishing when used with a supressor when compared to the other shotguns such as the KSG-12. This allows the AA-12 to more effectively fit a stealthy playstyle, being one of the few shotguns to be able to do this effectively. Conclusion While the AA-12 is powerful with the fully-automatic fire mode, it does falter in some areas. The extraordinarily wide pellet spreas means that other shotguns and most other weapons are far better outside the AA-12's short effective range, and the low per-pellet damage means a large majority of the pellets are required to hit a target to ensure a 1SK, which is hindered by the aforementioned wide pellet spread. The AA-12 does fill a specific niche as a high-capacity shotgun with the 20 round magazine, being able to sustain automatic fire for upwards of four seconds and sending considerable amounts of shots downrange. It may not kill, but the damage the AA-12 induces will be more than enough to discourage all but the most determined of assailants. '''Damage Table for Ammunition Attachments' Pros & Cons Pros: * Fully-automatic (unlike any other shotgun). * Access to a 20-round drum magazine. * Second-fastest firerate in-class. * Fairly quick reload for a magazine-fed shotgun. * Highest reserve ammunition amount in-class, at 56 shells. * Second highest minimum damage in-class, tied with the Stevens DB. Cons: * Extremely wide spread—slug rounds are inaccurate as a result. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Frequent reloads. * Slowest automatic firerate in-game at 300 RPM. * Cannot chamber an extra round. Trivia * The AA-12 was added into the game in Version 4.4.0. * Currently, the AA-12 is the only fully automatic shotgun in-game. * Like the M16A3, M16A4, TEC-9, and MG3KWS, the AA-12 does not have a trigger model in-game. * The AA-12 currently holds the record for being the slowest fully-automatic weapon in-game. This title used to belong to the M3A1, which fires at 450 RPM. * The optic mount for the AA-12 in-game is custom. While the stock optics are associated with "Generation 1" AA-12s, "Generation 2" AA-12s simply use a high-mount Picatinny rail on the back of the weapon. * The AA-12's third-person model when first added into the Test Place was that of the Saiga-12's. * The AA-12 is one of the lightest shotguns in the game for its firepower, weighing in at a sprite 5.2 kg (11 lbs) with 8 round magazine, compared to the Remington 870, which weights upwards of 12.5 lbs with a fully loaded 8 round magazine. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotguns